A Secret Relationship
by Leddie-Channy-Smitchie
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been in a relationship. Married for 2 of those years. They've been very good about using protectuion but she forgot just one time. When she becomes pregnant, who will or what will change her life and how?
1. The Beginning

A Secret Relationship

**A/N: NEW STORY! AWESOME! Hope you like the long first chapter and please reveiw!**

**Prologe: 5 years earlier: 3rd Year**

Hermione was walking down the hall when she bumped into someone," I'm sorry." She siad, wiping her tears. "What's wrong, Granger? Potty and Weaselbee don't wanna be your friends anymore?" Draco said. This hurt Hermione more then it usally would because she had a crush on Draco. "No, actually, I've been told both of my parents are dead." She said, falling to the ground and contiued crying. Draco sat down beside her and she looked up confused. "I know that look. To tell you the truth, I've like you for a while but I haven't been able to show it. They looked into eachothers eyes and leaned forward and kissed. Hermione pulled away after a while and whispered," Draco?" "Yes?"

"Sorry about the punch." She whispered and they chuckled.

**Prologe: 3 years earlier: 5th Year**

" Hermione, I'm sorry! Wouldn't it be werid if I was the only person of my "group" that didn't join the Squad?" Draco said, following Hermione to a secret corridor. " I know! It's just.. I feel horrible having to insult you everyday! I know we can't change anything about the secret relationship but I jus-" She got cut of by him kissing her.

" Hermione, I want to do something I've wanted to do since we started dating. I know we're a bit young but I love you." Draco said, getting on one knee and saying," I love you, Hermione Jean Granger and I hope I can make you Hermione Jean Malfoy. Will you marry me?" Hermione started tearing up and yelled," YES! YES!" And she jumped into a hug. Draco slid the ring onto her finger and said, " I will be the happiest man alive.

**Prologe: 2 years earlier: 6th Year**

They had snuck off to the chapel just hours earlier and now were Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy. Hermione laid down on her bed. _To bad people are not going to see this ring_, she thought holding up her hand for her to see. _To bad people are going to think Dracos a criminal tomorrow_, she thought thinking about how Draco told her his plan. She was a bit happy that Snape kills Dumbeldore, although she wished no one had to kill him. It was so sad but it had to be done.

Draco was laying in his bed thinking about how tomorrow night might go. He was glad he had told Hermione before it ever happened. _Now I know how Snape feels with all this spy work_, he thought.

**Present Time: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and anyone else who wanted to ome back after the war, were back to repeat the 7th year. (A/N She's Head Girl and Draco's Head Boy) **

Hermione woke up, after having another nightmare of Harry, Ron, and Draco, ran to the bathroom again and threw up._ This has been happening for a while now. It can't be! I can't be pregnant!_, Hermione yelled to her self. She had been using portection. Unless... _the night of the end of the war! We were so in the heat of the moment, forgot!_, she screamed in her head, cursing her stupidity. She need to go see Madame Pomfrey before everyone woke up. She got dressed and headed to the Hostpital Wing and went to Madame Pompfrey;s office. " Madame Pomfrey?" She said, poking her head in. " Oh, hello, dear. What's wrong, Miss Granger?" Madame Pompfrey said. " I think I may be pregnant." "Well, come outside and lay on a bed and I'll check you over." She said and they walked to a bed and Madame Pomfrey close the curtains. After about 10 minutes, Madame Pompfrey finally said, " CCongradulations, Miss Granger. You are 3 months pregnant. I can tell you what you are having but you maybe very shocked." Hermione looked up at her, " Actually, can I tell you a secret?" Madame Pompfrey nodded. " I have been secretly been married for 2 years." Madame Pompfrey gasped. " Who are you, then?" Hermione looked down and said," Mrs. Malfoy." "Well, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will be very happy."

"Wait, what was the news that would shock me?"

"You're having twins."

Hermione gasped. Twins! Its only the 3rd day of school. How will I take care of them!? "Madame Pompfrey. I wouldn't have them after school. I'll have them during school!" "We need to inform the Headmistress. Would you like to tell her now? It's about 8am. She should be up." "Yes. I'm going right now. Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." With that. Hermione left and went to the Headmistress' office. " Unity." And the gargoyle started moving and she got on. She knocked on the door to hear a familiar, " Enter." She stepped in, " Hello, professor." "Miss Granger, are you alright?" " I have a secret, professor. My name is not Miss Granger. Only 3 people know this secret. And I have another secret, too." Hermioen said, worried what the proffesor might say. "What are your secrets?" McGonagall said. "I have been married in secret for the last 2 years. My name is Hermione Malfoy. And I'm pregnant with twins." The Headmistress gasped, not knowing she had put a married couple as the Head Boy and Girl. Plus, ask all the professor to put them as partners in every call possible. " So who knows these secrets?" "Only you, Madame Pompfrey, and Draco know I'm married but only you and Madame Pompfrey know I'm pregnant. I only found out this morning. And I'm a bit worried because the twins will be born before school is over." " Well, I don't know how we can hide it." "Ok I just wanted to inform you Proffesor." She stood up and left and went to the Great Hall to see everyone starting to come in. She glanced to the Slytherin Table and saw Draco eating._ I don't know how he's going to react_, she thought worried.

Draco sat down in the Great Hall and saw Hermione walk in, looking worried. He shot a look at her that said,'What's wrong?'. She shot one back that said,' Follow me but not to quickly' He saw Hermione leave and waited 10 seconds then left and followed her to the Room of Requirment. They went in and sat on a couch. "What's wrong, darling?" Draco said, charessing her chin.

"I don't want you to get mad."

"Hermione, your freaking me out a bit. What's going on?"

She sighed," I'm pregnant..." Draco stared at her but before he could say anything she said," With twins." _Twins...Twins...Pregnant...Twins..._, his thoughts started repeating.

"Hermione... that's g-great!" He yelled and hugged her. "How far along?"

"3 months. But I'm worried. Everyone's going to find out. Ron and harry are going to be furious. Ginny's going to be made just because I didn't tell her."

"It's going to be fine. Just bring them in in a few minutes and we'll explain it to them. As for the rest of the school, I guess they can wait tell you start to show." He looked at her stomach. She was starting to showing quite a bit. "Maybe in a few days or you could just have McGonagall anounce it if you just want it over with. When they ask who's, just tell the truth. You don't have to worry about anyone from my family. There is no one. All death eaters are dead. We're going ot be fine." Draco finished and Hermione kissed him.

"How did you get so smart?"

"I have you."

"Ha ha. I'll go get Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Why don't you tell your friends?"

"Ok, you get your friends and I'lll get mine.

Hermione started walking toward the Griffindor Tower. _All hell is about to break loose_, she thought saying the password and steping inside the common room.

Draco walked down the corridor. _All hell is about to break loose_, he thought stepping in the Slytherin common room.

Hermione was in the Room of Requirment with Ron, Harry, and Ginny wait for Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore.

"Hermione, who are we waiting for?" Ginny said.

"You'll see." She said as Draco and his friends came in.

"Why are they here?!" Both groups of friends yelled as Draco came and stood by me. They stoped fighting and looked at us.

"Hermione, what's going on?! Why are they here?!" Ron yelled.

"Everyone sit down. We have something to tell you that I'm sure that none of you will like." Hermione said calmly

Draco started," Hermione and I have been ina relation ship for 5 years. We have been married for 2 years."

Pansy was the first to yell," Your married to her!"

" Hermione, what did he do to you!" Harry yelled.

"All he did was comfort me when my parents died in 3rd year. He wouldn't have needed to if you two weren't so busy playing chess to not even look at me!" He and Ron stepped down.

"And to answer your question,Pansy, yes. I'm married to Hermione. And we also have another news to tell you." Draco answered when Hermione ran to the bathroom, hand over her mouth. Ginny gasped, knowing what the next news was.

When Hermione came out, Ginny walked towards her, " Hermione, are you?" She whispered and Hermione nodded.

Pansy suddenly came to relisation," Your pregnant!" She yelled and everyone looked at Hermione. Hermione looked down and muttered," With twins."

"Twins! Hermione, are you crazy! Your carrying Draco Malfoy's twins!" Ron yelled.

" Shut up, Ronald! I'm happy with Draco and he's happy with me!" Hermione yelled.

Blaise, Theodore, and Ginny came up to us. "We're happy for you." They each said and left. We we're left with Harry, Ron, and Pansy. " We would be happy if you didn't tell anyone. We were going to have McGonagall tell everyone. Good-bye." And Hermione and Draco left.

A few days later, McGonagall was about to tell everyone about Hermione during the luch feast. Hermione got up and walkede out but she went right along with the announcement. She step up and silenced the room," I have exciting news. They have asked to tell you all before you start bombarding the with questions, which is what your going to do right after to tell you this anyway. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are married." Gasped heard all around and everyone looked at Draco. " And Mrs. Malfoy is pregnant with twins." Even more gasped and people started to go looking for Hermione to either yell at her or congradulate her. People were coming up to Draco and asking him for how long and why. He told them all the same thing. That he loved her and was going to love their children. Hermione finally snuck back in but was dragged out by a few girls she hadn't told yet. People started going crazy.

Hermione was dragged right back out of the Great Hall by Lavander, Padma, and Pavarti.

"Congratz, Hermione!" Lavander said.

"When did this happen?" Pavarti asked.

"I've been married for 2 years and pregnant for 3 months though I only found out 4 days ago."

"Congratz." Padma said when the were walking in. As soon as everyone saw Hermione, it got really quiet and Hermione looked Draco and he had a look that said, 'Leave. Go to the Heads' Dorm'. She slowly backed out and ran to the Heads' Dorm as she saw people running to talk to her. She slamed the door and heard all the chatter outside and heard Draco yelling," :et me through! This is my dorm!" Hermione let him in and they locked the door.

"Merlin, those people are crazy!"

"You didn't have to fight your way through the crowd!"

"And that's why I left before she made the announcement." She chuckled and they went and sat on the couch.

"You do know now, you'll have to be extra careful about what you say. And you might have to get me some of my cravings."

"I know. And it will be worth it." Draco said. Kissing her and they both went to bed.

**Do you like! REVIEW!**


	2. Hermione!

A Secret Relationship

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Ginny! How can you be so okay with this!? It's Draco Malfoy!" I yelled, standing in the common room. It was just me and Ginny because everyone else went to Hogmeade

"Harry, I understand because, it's very easy to tell Draco loves her! And I know how she feels! How would you feel if you this wonderful news and no one cared because it was with the enemy!? I'm glad we broke up! You can be so self-centered!" Ginny yelled at me.

I was about to retort when there was a knock at the door. Ginny walked over and standing there was Blaise Zabini was standing there.

"Zabini, what are you doing here? I'm in the middle of something?" I said.

"Actually, he has a reason to be here, Harry. Meet my fiancee, Blaise." Ginny said calmly.

"Fiancee! Your enganged!"

"Yep and have been for 2 months! here did you think I was when you were at Grimhauld place and I wasn't there? Bye." She said walking out the door.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

"Great timing, Blaise. But I do have some news to tell you before we get to Mione's."

"Yes, darling?"

"Your going to be a daddy!"

Blaise picked me up and spun me around. "That's great, Ginny! Do you know what it is?"

"I don't don't know the genders but, suprisingly, it's twins."

"Great!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad I told you now because I want to tell you first before I told Hermione."

They finally arrived at the Heads' Dorm and I said the password when Blaise looked at me confused. "Hermione is my best friend. Don't you think she would tell me the password?" Blaise shrugged and they stepped in. Hermione and Draco were kissing on couch.

"Oi! Malfoy! Granger! We don't need to see that!" Blaise exclaimed, making me laugh, Hemrione blush, and Malfoy looked ready to kill.

"How did you two get in?" Malfoy asked.

"Why, Hermione of course!" Blaise said, teasingly. Draco turned to Hermione.

"What?! Ginny's my best friend!" She turned to Blaise," And I'm a Malfoy, not a Granger.

"Whatever." Then both boys muttered,"Women."

We heard this but ignored in and Hermione got off the couch and walked up to me. "So what ae you two doing here?"

"What have some secret news to tell you. Ginny and I have been enganged to 2 months and now Ginny's pregnant with.. twins!" Blase said, as if he just made an award speech. Hermione got really excited.

"Ginny! That's great! But we should go talk to Headmistress. See you boys later." Hermione said, kissing Draco while I kissed Blaise and we left.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Congradulations, man. How far along?" I said.

"I think she said 2 months. Isn't Hermione 3 months?"

"Yeah. " We sat down on the couch.

"And we're not going to be the only dads in Hogwarts."

"So who else?"

"Let's just say, there are going to be two more Notts in the world. And get this! It's his and Lovegood's! My god, we are going to be some busy dads." Blaise exclaimed.

"Wow. Theodore must have got his crush now."

"Yeah. Ginny and Hermione are supposed to pick her up so she can also tell McGonagall, too. Imagine McGonagall's face!" Blaise started laughing.

"Aww. To bad we get to miss it. Why don't we go find Theo and wait for the girls then go to Hogmeade?"

"Sure." Blaise said and they got up to go find Theo.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"So let me get this straight. We three are the pregnant women of Hogwarts!" I exclaimed to Ginny and Luna.

"Seems so. Theo was so happy that he proposed. He thought it was a good timing. It was."

"So romantic! On no, it's Harry." Ginny said when she saw Harry walking towards us.

"Hermione, did you know Ginny and Zabini are engaged!?"He exclaimed.

"Yes, I do, Harry. Ginny, how you tell him the even better news? Luna, you too." I said then Harry looked at me confused.

"Well, Harry, I'm pregnant with twins!"Ginny said.

"And I'm engaged to Mr. Nott and am also pregnant with twins!" Luna exclaimed. Harry looked furious.

"What! Traitors! Even you, Hermione!" Harry yell in our faces.

"Should have said that, Potter!" Theodore said, with Draco and Blaise standing next to him.

"You don't to our fiancees and wives that way!" Blaise yelled, taking a step towards Harry with Theodore and Draco next to him, all pulling their wands out. The girls all ran to get begind their signifagant other.

"Get your wands away from Harry, you Slytherins. Wait, Ginny? Luna? I understand Hermione with Malfoy but you two?" Ron exclaimed walking up behind Harry with his wand out.

"Ginny is engaged and pregnant with Zabini and Luna is engaged and pregnant with Nott!" Harry exclaimed, still furious at us.

"Ginny, what are you doing?! I forbid you from him. You to Luna! And you, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, and somehow picked me, Ginny, and Luna up in a bubble very far.

"WEASEL! PUT THEM DOWN!" The three Slytherins yelled.

"Ok." And the bubble popped and we started falling, no cushins and it looked like the other girls blacked and I went in blackness.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

"Ginny!"I yelled, trying to find a way to catch her.

"Luna!"I heard Theo yell.

"Hermione!" I heard Draco scream.

Just then, they frooze mid-air and they looked and found Professor McGonagall was watching the girls worridly. Weasley and Potter ran off before anyone could stop them.

Just then Madame Pompfrey came in, three muggle gurneys and took them to teh Hostpital Wing with us running behind.

When we arrived, Headmistress asked us what happened.

"We heard Potter call the girls traitors for being our fiancees or wife!" I said.

"When we went to defend them, Wealsey showed up and tryed to take them away from behind us."

"He lifted them up high in the air and when we said let them down, he just dropped them. We were so worried, we forgot all spells."

"I heard you boys yelling there names from my office. Now tell me, is Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Weasly pregnant?" McGonagall said. We nodded and I added," Both with twins."

"Well, good thing Madame Pompfrey is making the Room or Requirment a bed room. We shall add 2 more nurserys and 2 more bedrooms."

"What happened?" We heard Luna say from her bed.

"Weaselbee tried to drop you three from mid-air." Theo said.

"I will go talk to them. Goodbye." And McGonagall left.

"Draco." Hermione said from her bed and Draco went over to her," Yes, sweetie?"

I saw Theo say, " Whipped." and Draco shot him a glare.

"Can I have some water? I really am thirsy." And he got her some water.

"Blaise." I ran over to Ginny."Hey." I said, knowing if she had wanted anything she would have said Zabini.

Madame Pompfrey came in and said," If you three drink this, you are able to leave." They all drank and we left for Hogsmeade.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

**5 hours later**

"I still have no idea how we got to stay out that long." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought you girls would want to go home after 1 hour." Blaise exclaimed.

"To bad we couldn't have gotten drunk." Ginny said.

"Just a bit but now we will have our own kids. That willl be a bit better then getting drunk." Luna said, rubbing her stomach.

"We're already together. Blaise, Ginny, Theo, Luna, wanna stay the night? I can tranfisgured some small beds." I said.

"Sure." Blaise answered.

"Ok." Luna answered.

And they head off to bed.

* * *

**The next morning at breakfest**

"Here comes the owls and Phropet." I said, with everyone sitting at the Head students' table. Yes we got our own table. The Phrophet landed on the table mad me yell.

"Skeeter found us all in Hogsmeade and now are insulting us all!" I exclaimed. "Listen." And I started reading:

**A Secret Relationship: War Hero's are now Traitors! By Rita Skeeter**

_Biggest War Herione, Hermione Granger, and smaller War heros, Ginny Weasleyand Luna Lovegood, were seen in Three Broomsticks with Death Eaters Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott.  
To the looks of it, Hermione Granger is Hermione Malfoy and several anonoymus sources tell us she been a traitor for 5 years! And now she's pregnant with twins.  
Now we believe she has influence Ginny Weasley, who will become Ginny Zabini, and Luna Lovegood, who will become Luna Nott. The source also tells us that the two are also pregnant with twins. It seems that "Mrs. Malfoy" is the farthest along with 3 months and Weasley and Lovegood are 2 months._

_KEEP YOUR CHILDREN AWAY! WE HAVE TRAITORS AMONG US!  
Rita Skeeter signing off..._

I started crying. Being called a traitor. Draco leaned over and comforted me and I saw tears coming down Luna and Ginny's faces.

" I'm sorry, Hermione." Draco said.

" No. Don't be sorry. it's not your fault." I said, wiping my tears. " We have to get to class." I said getting up with everyone following me. We got in to potions. Galdly, since we were repeated 7th years, Ginny is now in our classes now.

"Hello class. Today we will be making Polyjuice Potion in partners." Slughorn said, walking into tthe room. Then he walked up to Ginny, Luna ,and I.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but this potion cannot be inhaled or drunk by pregnant women. I'm sorry but you may go do whatever you three want but must be back by the next class." He finished and went back up to the board. We packed up our stuff and said bye and left.

"Well, atleast we all have Astronomy next."

"Yeah, and pregnant women can do almost anything there. " We started laughing and waiting in the Astronomy Tower for it to start.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

**After Potions**

"Snape is better then Slughorn. Atleast he gave me O's all the time." Blaise complained.

"Because your also his godson!" Theo exclaimed.

"But still Draco gets O's! And he used to be horrible in Potions!" Blaise yelled.

"Because I have help from Hermione. Speaking of Hermione..." I said when I saw Hermione and kissed her while the others kissed the others.

"Lets go in." Hermione said.

When we got in, Hermione looked ove rthe railing at the veiw, as she always does, btu with Ginny and Luna. I saw Pansy stand right behind Hermione. I started to head that way but it was to late.

Hermione turned around, bumped in to Pansy, started losing her balance and fell over the railing.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Almost literally. I will tell you that Hermione doesn't die. I'm not stupid!**

**I will ask for maybe atleast 5 reveiws? Please**


	3. Sectemsepra

A Secret Relationship

**Guest: Ok I have had 2 reviews on that. Please tell me how to slow down my story.**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

" Hermione!" I started to run but someone was holding me back. I turned around and got a pair of lips smashed into mine.

"Daphne, get off!" I jerked away and pushed through the crowd of people watching Hermione. I climbed the ledge and jump. In mid-air, summoned my broomstick. I heard people screaming from above me cheering me on. My broom stick got to me and me jumped on and dived straight for Hermione. All I could hear was her screaming. God, her screaming reminds me of that day in the Manor. I slowly passed out at the thought of the memory.

* * *

**Later**

I woke up to people surrounding me and someone yelled," Dracos up!" And Madame Pompfrey came through everyone with a vial and I scoffed and she glared at me but I drank it. Nasty, once again. I heard Hermione groan from the other bed and she had a vial in her hand.

"Hermione."

"Draco." She said and grabbed my hand and the was a large 'Awwwwww'.

Then Potter and Weasley came in.

"Harry! Ron! Get away from me!" Hermione yelled.

"No! We want to know why Ferret boy pushed you off the tower!" Weasley yelled.

"I didn't pushed her. Speaking of that... PARKINSON! GREENGRASS!" I yelled and Pansy and Daphne came through. " What the hell did you two do that for? One minute everything is fine and the next, Pansy is behind Hermione and looking like she's about to push her and does end up being the reason she falls and Daphne kisses me!"

"You kissed him! You whore!" Hermione screamed at Daphne. Daphne just sneered at her.

"Because that mudblood doesn't deserve your last name!" Daphne yelled.

"Greengrass, don't you dare call her that. What about you, Pansy? You've been awful quiet." I said.

Pansy looked guilty. Like she never meant to almost kill Hermione. " Well, I know your going to think I'm lying but I was actually going to apologize for being mean because I see how much she loves you and she makes you happy. And when she fell over the railing, I wanted to trade places and not get saved." She turned to Hermione," I'm really really sorry, Hermione."

"I don't know what to say, Pansy." Hermione said," We can be friends." And hugged Pansy.

"Pansy! What are you doing!? Your a traitor! Blood-traitor!" And turned to Hermione," I will get you mudblood!" And stomped out.

"What a sour lemon." Luna said and made the whole class laugh.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

**Later that day**

"So she says we can't go to classes?" I asked.

"Well, she said we can't go to Potions. To much stuff that can injured us or the babies. But we can still do the homework if we understand it. If we can't understand it, go ask the teachers. And she said we can't go to Astronomy, for it's a late class and we need rest and for the basic reason of Hermione. Charms is fine, so is Transfiguration. Sometimes Herbology. Care of Magical Creatures depends on the animal. Ancient Runes is fine. History of Magic and Muggle Studies too. But dammit! I can't play Quidditch!" Ginny explained.

"So basically, the boring classes?" Draco said.

"Wow. I feel bad for you three, you have to miss all the good subjects." Blaise said.

1 month later

Nothing really happened for a while. the it was time for Luna and Ginny to get a check up and I get to find out what I'm having. Ginny was being naggy.

"Hermione, hurry up! We all have to go get a check up!"

"Shut up, Ginny!" I yelled from her room.

"Just get down here! Its a check up!" Ginny yelled.

" Coming!" I yelled and walked down the stairs. "Oh, so you nagged me but you didn't get Draco. He has to be there when I find out what I'm having. God!"

"DRACO!" Luna screamed and Draco walked out.

"I'm coming, damn." He said and opened the door and we saw Theo, Pansy, and Blaise standing there.

"We're coming to, you know." Pansy said and Draco close the door behind us and we all walk to the Hospital Wing.

After Ginny and Luna were check over, finally it was my turn and I layed down on the bed. After about 10 minutes, Madame Pompfrey muttered," O my."

"What?" Draco said, worried something was wrong.

"For some reason,I don't see two heads, I see 3." She said. She ran out of the room to get the other photo while I looked at Ginny and Luna like 'Triplets?'. Madame Pompfrey came back in and muttered," How could I have not seen that?" Then she looked up at me and said, " Well, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, it looks as though it going to be triplets, not twins. All three girls."

" Oh. My. God." Luna said from across the room.

" Triplets. Triplets, Hermione." Blaise said.

" Umm. H-how? I mean, umm, wow." I stuttered.

" Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, and Mrs. Malfoy. You three need to go get some rest." Madame Pompfrey said. We left, still shocked. When we got there, Draco transfigured a few extra couches because as soon as we got in, the girls took up all the couch room.

"Triplets. I don't even know how I will take care of them." I said.

"I can't even precess this." Ginny said. " I mean, even I was supervised to find out twins so triplets would have been a whole other level for me." Just then snoring was heard and everyone saw Hermione and Luna asleep.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

_Hermione is so cute when she sleeps_, I thought. Suddenly there was a knocked at the door and Theo answered it.

"Weasel, Potty, what do you two want?" Theo said.

They ignored him and bumped right pass them.

"Who said you two could come in?" I said.

"We saw Hermione was upset and decided that we should come see what you did." Weasel said and started to walk towards Hermione. I stopped him and barked, " Don't even go near her. She was upset because she took some news rather badly."

"She isn't pregnant with twins but triplets and is worried about how to take care of them." Blaise said, standing up from sitting beside a sleeping Ginny.

"So go back to Griffindork Tower." Theo said.

"No. We want to visit OUR friends." Harry said.

"Well, Potter, you should understand that pregnant woman need sleep and need no stress." I said. " Or do you not have a girlfriend or fiancee or wife for the reason?" I finished.

"Ferret, Zabini and Nott you will regret that. SECTEMSEPRA! SECTEMSEPRA! SECTEMSEPRA!" They both yelled and left.

**End of POV**

**Ginny's POV**

I woke up and said blood all over the floor and looked up and saw all three boys in the middle of all the blood and screamed. Then Luna and Hermione woke up and started screaming to and Luna ran to the Headmistress' office and Hermione went to get Madame Pompfrey.

Then Hermione, Luna, McGonagall, and Madame Pompfrey came running in but through them I could see people gathering in front of the door. Hermione, Luna and I were crying all the way running to the Hospital Wing.

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" Hermione screamed at the people gathering at the doors, then closed them.

"How long have they been like this?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up and saw the three in a pool of blood." I cryed.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Hermione said.

"We will have to see if they remember who did it when they wake up." McGonagall. She turned to Madame Pompfery," Alert me when they wake." And left.

* * *

At ten, Madame Pompfrey came in when Hermione was sitting by Draco and Luna by Theo and me by Blaise. "Ladies, it's time you went to be. It's getting late and they will be fine tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, I was woken by a guy saying," Get up. Get up. I wanna spend time with you." I looked up then heard someone yell," Draco!" from another bed room then," Theo!" from the other.

"Blaise, when did you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago."

"Wow. So I have a-" I was interrupted by someone yelling, " Harry and Ron did what?!" I jumped up and ran to the Heads' common room to see Hermione,Draco, Luna and Theo standing there.

"Ron and Harry did that to you three?!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Every time we see them, they always claim you three like trophy and always accuse us of the problems." Blaise exclaimed. The door slam and Hermione was gone. Everyone ran after her and jumped in when she muttered the Gryffindor password.

Hermione screamed. Every boy and girl ran down the stairs and she saw Ron and Harry come up to the front. Hermione started yelling.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU TWO HURT THEO, BLAISE, AND DRACO!? DID YOU EVEN THINK OF HOW WE WOULD FEEL?! YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS AND SHOULD EXPELLED!" Everyone gasped at Hermione's words. Hermione doesn't curse much but when she does, she pissed.

"And they will be." Someone said and the Headmistress came through the crowd of people who had come in.

"What?!" They two Gryffindor boys yelled.

"These boys and girls have gone to many times near death and each time, you two have been included. I will be writing Mrs. Weasley, of your expulsion. Now follow me to my office." She finish and they walked in shame, to her office. Everyone slowly started to go back to bed. The six of them left to go back to the Heads' dorm.

* * *

**Hope you like! I'm thank you for the reviews! It makes me really happy when I get a notification for this story. Thank you!**


	4. Death Eater?

A Secret Relationship

**Last Time**

_"These boys and girls have gone to many times near death and each time, you two have been included. I will be writing Mrs. Weasley, of your expulsion. Now follow me to my office." She finish and they walked in shame, to her office. Everyone slowly started to go back to bed. The six of them left to go back to the Heads' dorm._

* * *

**Now**

**Hermione's POV**

"Is it wrong that I'm happy that my two ex-best friends have been expelled?" I said, while they were walking to Care or Magical Creatures the next morning.

"Never! They almost killed us and the guys several times!" Luna exclamied.

"Yeah, Hermione. Sometimes, for a know- it-all,-" Theo started.

"Don't finish that sentence, Theo or you and Luna won't have anymore kids." I threatend.

The came outside and saw it was another hipogriff. " 'Ell class. Today, we will be finishing the Hipogriff lesson from a few years ago that had been interupted." Hagrid and the rest of the class to Draco who just shrugged. Hagrid turned away and whisteled. Bukebeak flew down and Hermione saw Draco take a step back and giggled and received a glare from Draco.

"Who would like to go firs'?" The thought hadn't cross their minds so everyone but Blaise, Ginny, Theo, Draco, Luna, and I didn't step back.

"Ok, which one of you want to go firs'?" Hagrid said and we looked back and saw everyone backed up and cursed under our breath. Suddenly, someone pushed me and Draco up at the same time.

"Both of yur'? Fine. Bow, slowly." He said and we shot a glare to Theo and Luna who had pushed us forward. Next thing I knew, me and Draco are riding on Buckbeak over the water. We were laughing the whole time. Buckbeak actually had gotten us soaked. Draco turned my head and kissed me as we were landing.

We watched as Ginny and Blaise came and went and Theo and Luna came and went. Once we got back down, we were drying ourselves off and talking about how much fun it was.

We walked back and sometime during the walk, we collected Pansy and her and Ginny got to talking. We came in and sat at the Head students' table. Then the mail came in. Again the 7 of them where on the front page of the Phrophet. I started reading to everyone,

**THEY HAVE COLLECTED ANOTHER!**

_It turns out the group of traitors has grab another victim, known as Pansy Parkinson. And another source tells us that "Mrs. Malfoy" is going to give birth to twins but triplets! Just what we need, more traitors. It seems that they now have gotten people expelled from Hogwarts for now reason. A one Ronald Weasley comments," She had us kicked out, and for what reason? We tried to save her from the Death Eaters that they called "changed"." Mr. Potter had to say, " I thought the girls were our friends. THen I have to find out that my ex- girlfriend, my best friend, and a close friend, have all betrayed me. Some friends they were." It seems as though, they've always been traitors. I will continue to follow this story as it evolves. Rita Skeeter signing off..._

That bitch!, I thought. I got up.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Draco said, standing up.

"Going to go turn Skeeter in." And stomped off.

* * *

**Later that day**

"Thank you for this information, Mrs. Malfoy. She will be taken to Azkaban right away." An officak said and Hermioen apparated back to Hogwarts.

She came into the Heads' dorm and saw a bunch of stuff packed up.

"Draco!" I called out and Draco came out.

"Good news. Dumbeldore said that me, you, Ginny, Theo, Blaise, and Luna could all live in the Room of Requirement. That was it would be easier for us a few months. Which reminds me, should we start thinking of names?" He said.

"That's great news and I've thought of a new. Amaricissa Jean. I don't know why but it clicks.0 I don't know yet about the others." I said and teh others came out with more bags. They quickly levitated them all and carried them through the halls of Hogwarts. It was actually time for Potions but the boys were allowed to miss class if they were helping the girls.

" To bad we can't go to Herbology today." I said.

" Ironic that the plant we are learning about has to do with helping with pregnant women." He laughed.

* * *

Later, after setting up their new room, they went to lunch. McGonagall seemed to have an announcement. "Hello students!" She said when everyone arrived. " In 4 weeks, we are going to have the Christmas Ball. What type of ball it is depends on the Head Boy and Head Girl decide. If you would like to give an idea." She transfigured a box floating in front of the podium. " Please write it down and enter it in this box. The Heads' will collect it at the end of the day. Thank you." And she stepped down and Ginny turned to Luna and Hermione.

" So what color dresses do you two want?"

"Ginny, she just announced it. And maybe, I'll make it a masquerade ball. That would be nice, although, it would be any secret who we are. Bulging stomach are no fun. Maybe I can practice a disillusment charm!" I exclaimed.

"That's great idea, Hermione!" Luna said. " How about the three of us dress in Slytherin colors?" She whispered the last part so the boys wouldn't hear. " And maybe McGonagall would let us bring some girls together and make a routine to preform at the ball?"

" I would love that. Hermione could be up front we could make a spell where we would look totally different until we took our mask off?" Ginny said.

"Yeah but I don't know about me being lead." I said, worried.

"O come on, Hermione. I've seen you dance and we're gonna dance to your favorite song, although it's a fast song. And a muggle song. But who cares." Ginny, whispered.

" Fine, I'll be lead. I just can't wait to see everyone's reaction to my dancing." I said, closing the argument.

* * *

**The day before the dance; Also, 1 day before Christmas Break**

" Ok. Here's a Slytherin green and silver dress that looks like it will fit you, Hermione!" Ginny yelled from one side of the store. We were shopping for our dress and had got the dance team for the ball practincing. The dance team was Me, Ginny, Luna, Cho, Lavander, Pansy, Pavarti, Padama, and random people from the other houses. The first 2 rows were wearing green and silver. The 3rd row white. The 4th row blue and white, the 5th row red and gold, and the 6th row, yellow and black. It was quite simple how we were going to do it. First we dance, the row by row, we romove our masks. Each masked matched the dancer's outfit.

I purchased my dress and went the room to hang it up with the mask. We went to the now empty Heads' dorm and started re practing the routine. We had it perfect.

" That was awesome guys. Now just imagine everyone's face when we reveal ourselves. Now we will walk in, our black capes on, come on stage, and drop the coats, the music started up and we start dancing row-by-row. We finish and take the mask off. We bow and walk down and we are bombarded by commpliments." I explained and everyone chuckeled at my last part.

* * *

Finally, the day of the dance. Everyone was in the Heads' dorm and getting their make-up done and getting dressed and me, Ginny, and Luna were putting the disillusment charm on. We got dressed finished our make-up and everyone had put their mask on. We walked down the halls and received the stares form the people walking towards the hall. I mean, we were going like the girl from Beaxubatons, except no tricks. We opened the door of the entrance hall and toook in the stares. We walked up to the stage and stood their without revialing ourselves.

When everyone arrived, Professor McGonagall went up to the microphone and said," Welcome, everyone. We have a special treat for you all. They will be dancing to a fast muggle song called "E.T. so enjoy." She stepped back and everyone shed their coats and pushed them to the side. The ,music started and everyone started in the hip-hop routine and it was almost time for Hermione's solo. _Focus, Hermione, Focus!_, she yelled in her head and it was her solo. She did a few cart wheels ( her dress what charmed to not show anything). She did a few flips and finished with a spilt at the end of the song. THe back row took their mask off, Then the 5th row. Then the 4th row. The 3rd. Then 2nd. Now it's my turn. I removed my mask, and everyone gasped louder then I have ever heard. We bowed and walked off stage.

I went straight to Draco, Blaise, and Theo, who were still shocked.

"Hermione, that was awesome." Draco exclaimed, hugging her.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Theo asked.

"I took dance when I was younger." I explained.

"Well, they taught you well." Blaise exclaimed and Ginny whacked hom on the arm and he said," You were awesome too." I heard him say as I walked away and danced with Draco.

* * *

**The next Morning (A/N Remember, Hermione is 6 months, Ginny and Luna are 5 months)**

I woke up next to Draco and went to go fix breakfeast. While I was cooking, Ginny and Luna came in.

"Hey, Gin, Hey Lune." I greeted.

"Lune?" Luna said.

"Sorry, didn't know how to shorten your name."

"No, I like it but you can't call me it unless I can call you Mione."

"You know I hate that but fine." We started laughing but I stopped because I felt kicking. THe other girls looked at me.

"What's wrong, Mione?" Ginny teased.

"I felt them kicking." I said. Ginny and Luna squealed.

"Really?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, feel my stomach." They put their hands on my stomach.

" Oh my god, wow!" Luna said.

Just then Blaise walked in, still rubbing his eyes.

"What's with the squealing and laughing. I know your girls, but I thought you had limits." He complained. I put my hand on my hip.

"Well, you should know we were squealing because the babies just kicked for the first time." I said, plainly.

"Really. Mind if I see?" He said and I nodded. He out his hand on my stomach and looked shocked.

"Wow." He said.

"May I ask why your hand is on my wife's stomach?" Draco said, walking in.

"Ello Draco." I greeted and kissed him on the cheek. "He was feeling my stomach because the babies just kicked for the first time." He gasped and put his hand on my stomach.

"Wow, we do need to start talkign about names. I do like the name you said, Amaricissa Jean."

"I like that name, Hermione. How did you come up with it?" Ginny said.

"I took my first best friend's name, Amber, and and combined it a bit with Naricissa."

"Ok, why didn't anyone wake me for this party?" Theo said, sarcastically coming in the room.

"Sorry" Luna said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait, wait, wait. How come I didn't get a kiss when I came in?" Blaise said.

"Zabini." Ginny warned.

"Fine, but remember, that's gonna be your name too in a few months."

"When are you four getting married, I mean, graduation is about 5 months away, and in two months, I will have three kids to take care of and in three months, you will have kids to?" I said.

"We picked a date. June 2nd. The day after school is out." Ginny said.

"We picked July 4."Luna said.

"Which reminds me, we should tell you guys that mine and Hermione's wedding anniversary is on Christmas." Draco intervened.

Ginny and Blaise gasped. "So that's where you disappeared to everyone Christmas." Hermione and Draco started laughing and nodded. Hermione finished making breakfeast and put it on the table. Pansy came in and had some too. I started a conversation with Pansy.

"Guess what happened this morning, Pansy? The babies kicked."

She gasped, "Oh my god. Wow."

"And we thought you should know that me and Draco's anniversary is Christmas."

"Omg, that's where he disappeared to every Christmas." She laughed.

We turned and looked at everyone else.

"Well, it's Saturday. What are we going to do today?" Ginny asked.

"How about we go to Hogmeade?" Draco said. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, well, let's go.

* * *

They got to Hogmeade and went into Three Broomsticks. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione excuse themselves and went to the bathroom while the others talk. They got in there and used the bathroom and when the went up the mirror, Hermione saw something black moved behind them and locked the door. Hermione grabed her wand and so did the others but the person disarmed the three.

The firgure walked out, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange, " You didn't think we were ALL dead, now did you?" She said, and we faded into darkness.

* * *

**Ok. Several things. I had to include one Death Eater. Harry and Ron are gone...for now. And also, I need some names for the kids I need two more Malfoy girl names, 2 boy Nott names, and 1 boy Zabini and 1 girl Zabini name. Thanks and review!**


	5. Quidditch

A Secret Relationship

**SPLASH: No, not all of them are boys so don't go off cursing at me!**

**~o~**

**Last Time**

_The firgure walked out, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange, " You didn't think we were ALL dead, now did you?" She said, and we faded into darkness._

**Now**

**~o~**

**Draco's POV**

" I'm going to check on them." Pansy said and got up, while I was wondering what was taking them so long. Pansy screamed and ran out to me and the others. Everyone had heard her scream and was watching us.

"Th-the bathroom. Someone has gotten in and I think they have them. It looks like it been ransacked and there blood in some places." Pansy said, panting from running. They ran there and everyone followed. We ran out and I turned to Pansy, " Go to McGonagall and tell her that someone has taken the girls. We're going to Malfoy Manor. Who ever has them will take her there. Meet us there." I explained and we apperated.

They ran through the gates and hid before a crack so Draco could see in. He saw The three girls on the floor. Then I saw my aunt.

"So, what have my nephew and god children been doing with you filth? Which one of you brainwashed them?! Was it you, blood traitor Weasley?" She said, bending down in front of her. Blaise want to go snatch her away from Bellatrix's reach.

"Or was it, Miss Mudblood. You don't deserved the Malfoy name! Crucio!"

"No!" I yelled and they stepped in front of the four.

"Draco, take another step forward and I'll crucio her again." Bellatrix said. I didn't even moved but Bellatrix yelled," Crucio!" But it went to Luna, who started sceaming and had raged breathing. The she yelled," Cruicio!" to Ginny. Ginny just started shaking on the floor, she didn't scream but then broke of it and started screaming.

"I will leave the best for last. CRUCIO!" She screamed. " And now for the finally, Ava-"

"Bellatrix, you didn't invite me to the party, Oh, hello. Nott, Zabini, Draco." My father came out.

"I thought you were dead! I killed you!" I yelled.

"Well, you thought wrong, Crucio!" He yelled. I start withiring on floor.

He shot crucio's to the other boys and when they both stopped, they dragged us to the Malfoy dugeons. Once they were out of earshot, we started talking.

"If both of them are alive, there might be others still alive." Hermione said.

"Maybe. How are we going to get out? Potty and Weaslebee hate us all." Theo said.

"Umm. Does anyone have-. Nevermind, I forgot I'm in a room with all purebloods." Hermione said. "Does anyone have their wand?"

"Doesn't matter. No magic works down here except House Elves." I said.

"That's it. Draco, do you have any house elves that like you and don't answer to your other family?" Luna asked.

"Actually, yes. We have a house Elf named Dottie, Dobby's sister. Dottie!" I said and a girly looking house elf appeared. I bent down to the house elf. "Dottie, can you apperate the girls to Hogwarts and make sure they go to the Hostipal Wing. When your done, come back and apperate us boys. Thanks." Dottie turned to the girls.

"I know you." She said towards Hermione. "We nice house-elves like you, ecspecially me. Your were friends with Dobby." Hermione nodded and the girls took her hand and apperated. Just then, my father came down.

"Where are they? I know they're gone." He yelled.

"They're just hiding from you. I think she wants to save mum's grandchilren. I can't call you my father." I spat out father.

"How do you think mine and Theo's parent's will react when they found out you've killed their granchildren." Blaise spat.

"Stupefey!" And We went into darkness.

**~o~**

We woke up tied together in a triangle in the middle of the floor. Bellatrix and my fa- Lucius were standing infront of me.

"Thought you could save them didn't you? Well, me and Lucius are taking a field trip to Hogwarts. And bringing some friends with us." Bellatrix said and Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Peter Petegriew, Avery, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Scabior, Nott Sr, Crabbe Sr, Zabini Sr, Goyle Sr, and Yaxley.

"And meet the new Dark Lord and Dark Lady. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Pokey!" A boy house elf appeared. "Go find Dottie. I want a word with her." Bellatrix finished and the house elf apperated. Almost 10 seconds later, Pokey appeared dragging Dottie. Dottie gave a look to the boys that said ' I'm sorry Master Draco'. Bellatrix picked up the elf and yelled, " Did you help the others escape?!" Dottie crossed her arms and said, " You are not my Master! Master Draco is!" Every Death Eater in the room looked at the boys but Theo finally spoke up.

"How can you three kill your own sons!?" Theo yelled. "I though you were better then that!"

"Theodore Nott! Shut you mouth before it gets you into trouble!" Nott Sr. said.

" You wouldn't killed us. We're your sons!" Blaise yelled, talking to Zabini Sr., Malfoy Sr., and Nott Sr.

"You aren't our sons anymore! Your blood traitors!" Zabini Sr yelled and everyone wand was pointing their at the three.

Just then the side of the Manor exploded and everone saw the members of the Order. Curses started flying.

"Stupefey!"

"Crucio!"

"Expilliarmis!"

"Avada Kedevera!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Crucio!"

"Locomotor Wibbly!"

"Rictumsempra!"

"Sectumsempra!"

"Serpentsortia!"

"Avada Kedevera!"

"Imboulis!" Only one person used that spell! Hermione! Everyone was slower and suddenly all the Death Eaters were disarmed. The Ministry started filling the room and Hermione came and jumped into Draco's arms. We heard the death eaters muttered," Stupid Mudblood." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked worried.

"Did they do anything to you?" She asked.

"No, are the girls okay."

"Yes, both groups of girls are fine."

"Good."

"But I think you won't have a house elf anymore." She pointed to Dottie, who had been hit by the killing curse.

"She was growing on me too." I said.

"But something did come of this." And Mististry worker said. "We found your mother in the basement."

"Where is she?!" I yelled. My mother was my world, besides Hermione.

"She's at St. Mungo's now." The worker said and me and Hermione apperated so St. Mungo's. I ran up to the desk.

"Where is Naricissa Malfoy?!" I yelled and they told me her room number. We ran up to her room and, luckily, she was awake.

"Mum!"

"Draco!"

"How did you survive down there?"

"You make think you father a bastard, but he actually came down and made sure I wasn't dead.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said, making her presence known.

"Call me Naricissa, Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy is your title."

"Ok, Naricissa."

"I'm glad you like her mum." I said.

"How could I not like my daughter-in-law? How could I not like the girl who makes my son happy?" She said smiling. "You two should get some rest and Hermione?"

"Yes, Naricissa?"

"I can't wait to meet my grandchildren."

**~o~**

I woke up to someone talking and saw that Theo, Blaise, Ginny, Luna, and Pansy had joined us and were talking to mum. I got up.

"Hey guys. Isn't it supposed to be Christmas Break right now?" I said and they nodded. I started yawning.

"Guess we're spending it with mum." And everyone laughed. "And actually, I've been thinking of names Hermione. How about for the oldest girl, Amaricissa Jean, the second oldest, Pansy Amarini, and the youngest, Veronica Aris."

"I love those names." Hermione said and jumped into a hug.

"Actually, Ginny, Luna, don't you think you should go see what you going to have? I know the guys have been thinking of names." I said.

"Yeah, we should go. Come on guys." And Luna, Ginny, Blaise, and Theo left.

"How are you ding, Naricissa?" Pansy asked.

"Better now that I have seen my son." Everyone stood in silence until 20 minutes later, Ginnym Luna, Theo, and Blaise came in.

"Guess what?" Both girls said.

"What?" I said.

"I'm having two boys!" Luna said.

"I'm having a boy and a girl!"Ginny said.

"That's great guys!" Hermione said. "Thought of any names?"

"Actually, I have two to run by Theo. How about Xenophilius Allexander and Leo Lepus?"

"I love them!" Theo said and kissed Luna.

"I have some for you two Blaise. How about Selenia Dariana and Caelum Orion?"

"Love them!" Blaise said and kissed Ginny.

"I love the names guys." Pansy said.

"Yeah. And when they're older, they will all go to Hogwarts together!" hermione said.

"I never thought of that." Pansy said and I noticed Pansy looked a bit bigger. Just then Pansy got sick and ran to the bathroom. She came out and Draco thought of something.

"Pansy, how much has that been happening?" I said.

"About two and half months..." She trailed off and came to relization.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclamied.

"Pansy, we should go get you check over!" Ginny said and the girls left.

"Pansy, pregnant. Wow, who do you think is the dad?" Naricissa said. "I mean, you three are the ones at Hogwarts with her."

"I don't know. We usally- wait, I remember about 3 months ago she stayed out all night about a week in a row! Whoever she was with is the father, most likely!" Blaise said.

"Ok, or we can ask her." I said when Pansy and the girls came in after ten minutes and all the girls were a bit happy. But when she saw me and Blaise,Pnasy started crying.

"Pansy, tell them." Hermione said.

"The father is Crabbe, before he died. We were drunk and now his kids don't have a father.

"Kid_s_?" Theo asked.

"Twins." She confirmed.

"Pansy, it will be alright. You have all of us." Mum said, making her presence felt again.

"Okay. Thanks." And hugged us all.

**~o~ Time to go back to Hogwarts**

The next month until Hogwartz was really un-eventful. Turns out the Pansy was two months along but now three months and now Ginny and Lua are six months and Hermione is seven months. We were all sitting in the Heads' cart talking.

"So in a month, we will have kids!" Hermione squealed excitedly.

"I know and I'm sure you will be a great mother."

"And you will be a great father." They kissed but were interupted by a cough from Blaise.

"Don't ruin my moment! You should know not to interupt a hormonic pregnant woman's moment!" Hermione yelled and Blaise put his hands up in mock surrender. We pulled away and joined the conversation.

"So how do you think people react to our big stomachs?" Pansy said.

"Well, everyone knows about the three of us but still aren't used to seeing this big stomach but no one but us knows about you." Luna said.

"I know and I'm a bit depressed, although all our kids will probally still go to Hogwarts together. That will be fun. I can already imagine Amaricissa coming home and saying she had a crush on possibly Leo or Caleum." Hermione laughed and I made a fake shocked face.

"No. I will not let her near Blaise's kids. If this is Blaise, can't wait to see how his kid turns out." I said and Blaise wacked me on the back on the head.

"Fine."

The train stopped and everyone started heading up to the castle. We were first in and McGonagall was a bit shocked at us and we noticed she was looking at how much the girls were devolping and looking at Pansy's stomach too. When everyone came in, they did the same thing. Then I remeber everyone must of read the Phrophet and heard about us stuck in the soon as we could, the girls dug in, I forgot about pregnant woman eating so much.

When we got to the room, almost instantanisly, we fell asleep.

**~o~**

I woke up and got dress to go to Charms first with Hermione and the others. Our schedueles were changed so that the guys were with the girls at all times. They had dueling so the girls had to sit out for the lesson but still got to do Homework. It was Potions now so the girls went to the room and talked.

**End of POV**

**Hermione's POV**

"I can't wait to have my kids. And I can't believe I;m going to say this but I can't waot to be able to miss classes!" I exclaimed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Malfoy? You sure have Drco's qualities! But I wanna see what house are kids are in!" Ginny said.

"Probally Slytherin for you two because I think they have influenced you but I think atleast one of my kids will be in Ravenclaw." Luna said and they kept talking until the boys cam in the room.

"Hey Draco, what house do you think the girls will be in?" I said.

"Slytherin, duh!"

"I told you!" I said to Ginny and Luna. Draco, Theo, and Blaise got up and dress for the Quidittich Match between Slytherin and Griffidor. They walked of their rooms and we walked down to the pitch and the girls sat in the Slytherin stands.

"Griffindor is going to be mad when they see us in here." I said.

"I wonder who's filling in for me." Ginny said.

"All I know is that I have no idea who on the team right way but I know what they look like so I can congragulate them but I actually want Slytherin to win."

Just the cheering began and the teams walked out and the Quaffle was up. Lee Jordan was commintating.

"Score- Griffindor! Already! Quaffle taken by Nott, passed to Zabini, and back and forth. Score- Slytherin! 10. 10. Score- Slytherin! 20 to 10! Aww dam- i mean- nevermind. Score- Slytherin. Uh Oh Looks like Malfoys seen the Snitch and so hads the Griffindor Seeker. Both are diving straight for it."

Hermione's cheer suddenly turned in a screamed when one skeeker was laying on the ground, finger barely griping the Snitch but chest not moving much.


	6. The Girls

A Secret Relationship

**Last Time**

_Hermione's cheer suddenly turned in a screamed when one skeeker was laying on the ground, finger barely griping the Snitch but chest not moving much._

**Now**

**Hermione's POV**

I quickly ran down the stairway to the pitch to get to the laying figure, who was Draco. I got downa nd ran throught srowd and help Madame Pompfrey levitate him ot the Hostpital Wing. I started to run but Madame Pompfrey wouldn't let me so I ran-walked.

I walked in the Hostpital Wing with my friends and said," I think, we seven are here way to much." I said, taking the Snitch from his hand. The team came in and I handed it to them. Some grumbled at me but when your husband is hurt, I think they lighten up. Just then Draco started waking up.

"H-hermione."

"I'm here. Wait, I sound like Brown."

"No you don't. Your prettier and nicer."

Someone behind us muttered," Whipped."

Madame Pompfrey came in," Mr. Malfoy, you may leave but any dizzy spells come right back." Draco got up and talked with the team.

"Draco, why don't you come to the Slytherin common room, your wife can come?" Flint asked.

"Actually, I have to go visit the few friends I have in Griffindor Tower. Bye, Draco." I kissed Draco cheek and skipped away.

**End of POV**

**Draco's POV**

I watched at Hermione skipped away, then followed the team to the common room. They said the password and we all stepped in and the rest of the team got changed excepet from Blaise, Theo, and me.

"So Draco, why haven't you been visiting us?" Flint asked.

"Well, I found my un-dead mother, ummm, I got my own father taken to Azkaban and my auntie too so sorry I couldn't fit you in." I barked.

"Well, your going to be a dad. What are you having?" Pucey asked from the back.

"Three girls."

"Wow. What about you Blaise and you Theo?" Pucey asked.

"Two boys." Theo said.

"A boy and a girl." Blaise said.

"Gonna have a hand full. Are you gonna stay on the team?" Flint asked.

"We don't know yet. Especially me. Hermione is due and a month to a month and halfs time." I said.

"Well, why don't we play a drinking game to celebrate the win." Pucey asked.

"We don't drink anymore. " Theo growled.

"How about-." The were interupted by a pounding on the door.

**End of POV**

**Ginny's POV**

Hermione skipped in when me, Luna, Pavarti, Padama, Seamas, Dean, and Neveille were talking.

"Hey Hermione!" The whole group called out.

"Hey guys." Hermione said.

"So I take it Draco is out of the Hostpital Wing?" I said.

"Yeah , he's with the team in the Sytherin common room." Hermione said.

"So how have you been?" Seamas asked.

"Pretty good. The girls have been kicking a lot lately. Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom." Hermione said. After 20 seconds, she came running down and groaned.

"Hermione, whats wrong?" Luna asked.

"My." *groan* "Water broke. Go" *groan* " Hurry and get Draco" She said but then screamed from pain and the others started helping her to the Hostpital Wing while I ran to get Draco.

I arrived at the door and started pounding on the door. Finally it open but Marcas Flint stood there.

"Where's Draco?" I said, panting for breath.

"Ginny, whats wrong?" Draco, Blaise,and Theo said.

"It's Hermione! She's going into labor early!" I said, and the rest of the team looked shocked while we others ran to the Hostpital Wing. You could hear here screaming a long way down and Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Lupin **(A/N Who I forgot to metion is alive and the DADA teacher and so is his wife and son)** ,and Professor Slughorn. Draco went in but the rest of us had to stay out.

**End of POV**

**Hermione's POV**

I scream and psuhed when told. Finally, after 10 minutes, I had Amaricissa Jean Malfoy. Then I rest for 5 minutes. I pushed and screamed and after 10 minutes, had Pansy Amarini Malfoy. Rest for another 5 minutes and pushed and scream again. After 15 minutes, I had Veronica Aris Malfoy. I feel asleep quickly.

**End of POV**

**Draco's POV**

I walked out the doors and saw everyone waiting for us. I told them Hermione was sleeping and the kids too. They walked over to where the kids where.

"Aww, Draco. They will have you hair color and already have your eye color. They'll probally have Mione's curly hair." Luna whispered.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Slughorn said.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Lupin said.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy." Headmistress McGonagall said. And the three professors left.

"We have more visitors." Hermione said from her bed and I saw the whole Slytherin team was coming in.

"Congrats, Draco. You too Hermione." They all said and looked at the sleeping girls then left and the Griffindors came in too.

"Aww, so precious. They're beautiful, Hermione, Malfoy." Longbottom said.

"Draco, can you come here?" Hermione said and I walked over.

"Who are going to be the god parents?" Hermione said.

"How about my oldest friend be godfather and your oldest friend be godmother?" I said.

"Okay. Ginny!" She yelled.

"Blaise!" I yelled. They both walked over.

"We want you two to be the godparents of the girls." Hermione said.

"Thank you guys!" And they each hugged us.

Then the all of the professors of Hogwarts came in and congradulated us and Hermione fell asleep while I took care of the girls with Madame Pompfrey. The next day, she let them go and we had the pleasure of walking through the Great hall during lunch so everyone could see the girls. Lots of people dropped their untesils and we know that because clangs were heard all around. We had everything planned out. I would go to the classes and Hermione would stay in the Room of Requirment with the girls. I would give her the homework. Hermione was the bright woman of our time. Of course she was smart enough to miss lessons and still pass the N .E.W.T.S. We walked in the room and started chatting with everyone while Hermione and the girls slept in the next room.

"The girls are going to be so cute." Ginny said.

"Blonde haired- grey eyed- curly hair girls." Luna said.

"Imagine how many guys they'll attract." Pansy said. I looked fake worried then rolled my eyes.

"Well, we should be getting to class, shouldn't we?" Blaise said and we three boys left.

As we walked the halls, I was getting condradulated left and right. We walked into Potions and sat down waiting for the teacher. Just then, the Greengrass sisters came in** (A/N I know they aren't the same age but in this story, they are.)** and sat right in front of us. I already knew both of them hated me for the reason of Hermione. Just then, Astroria turned and looked at us.

"So Blaise, Theo, still with the blood-traitors? And Draco, are you stil with the _**filthy little mudblood**_?" Ephisias on the last words.

"Don't call them that, slut." Blaise spat.

"Don't call my sister a slut." Daphne said, loud enough that everyone turned and listen to our arguement. "You should be calling the girls you got pregnant sluts!"

"Shut up, Greengrass! Both of you! They're better then both you will ever be!" I yelled.

Then Hermione, Luna, Pansy, and Ginny ran in and they all had tear streaming down their faces.

"Draco! The girls! Someone took them!" Hermione screamed.


	7. Screaming

A Secret Relationship

**Last Time**

_Then Hermione, Luna,Pansy, and Ginny ran in and they all had tear streaming down their faces._

_"Draco! The girls! Someone took them!" Hermione screamed._

**Now**

**Hermione's POV**

Everyone looked shocked except for the Greengrasses. Theo and Blaise jumped up and the seven ran to the Headmistress' office and Ginny yelled, " Unity!" They all jumped on and  
heard," Enter"

"Headmistress, the girls are missing!" I exclaimed.

"Okay." She pressed a button and everyone heard banging all over Hogwarts. "I had this installed after the war. Everyone entrance to Hogwarts has been closed. We are doing this because most likely, the culprits are still in Hogwarts." She made her voice boom over Hogwarts.

"Hello students and teachers. We are in a emergency. Teachers, search the castle for the Malfoy triplets. Someone hads taken them. Prefrects, lead your house members to the common rooms. We are in a emergency." She turned to us.

"I'm going to the front of the school and going to call some aurors. It may seem like I'm over reacting but there was a phrophecy for those three." She said and rushed out the door and so did we.

"Guys, go to the Room. Me and Draco will search the castle too. Heads' are supposed to do that anyway." I said to Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Theo, and Blaise and they ran off and we ran to the stairs to the common rooms and saw prefrect leading the students. We found some teachers searching, when the lights all went out and it was some pitch black, no thing or no person could be seen. I tried doing lumos but nothing happened. Uh. Oh.

**End of POV**

**The Culprits' POV**

We heard McGonagall's voice in Hogwarts and we saw the entrances blocked. _They found out!, _the first one thought.

"Dude, we have to do something, they'll see us." The first said, pointing to the silenced babies.

"When I say so, do that charm I taught you. NOW! BLACKEDTO!"

"Ok, so now, no one's wand works but my elder wand." He felt the other nod.

" But how are we going to get rid of these kids?"

"Simple but hard too. We can't do lumos. We have to find the Headmistress' office and floo away." The second said.

"Ok. Let's go find the office."

**End of POV**

**Hermione's POV**

"Draco, what are we going to do!? They did this! Who ever has the girls did this!" I said and someone ran into me and dropped their wand but they kept walking, not knowing they dropped their wand. I felt it roll under my foot and it was the elder wand.

"Draco, it's the elder wand! It's Harry's wand!" I exclaimed.

"Potter is doing this!"

"Lumos!" Amd we could see again and we ran to the Headmistress' office. I made my voice go all over Hogwarts.

"Harry James Potter! I know you're doing this. I must say your an idiot! You dropped your wand. As for the teachers, I'm going to light this place back up so you search for Harry Potter and most likely, Ronald Weasley. We have the aurors in Hogwarts, Potter. Give it up! I want my children back!" I stopped and came out and yelled," Litingo!" And everyone could see again and there was Harry and Ron standing in the Great Hall.

"Stop!" Draco yelled, know we could shot curses because they could hit the girls. Suddenly, Harry and Ron were surrounded by Aurors. I walked up to them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!?" I screamed at them and everyone was standing the doors.

"Mudblood, get away from us!" Ron yelled.

BAM! I punched Ron and everyone gasped. I moved to Harry," Why did you do this, Harry?"

" Because you betrayed me! We were friends for 7 years but when the ferret comes and appolgises, you forget about us and go with him. You didn't even tell us! So I mean this when I say, YOU FLTHY, STUPID, MUDBLOOD!" Harry screamed and then I punched him.

"Besides, you two should be getting the Greengrasses! They Imperioused us at first, then we went along with it!" Ron yelled.

"FIND GREENGRASS!" Draco yelled and some aurors went to find them. After 2 minutes, they came in with them too.

"You four are going to Azkaban for attempted murder, no trial." And yanked them off. I grabbed the kids and check them over and un-silence them and instantanasly, they started crying. I brung them to the room and took care of them and feel asleep when my head hit the pillow.

**The next morning**

I woke up and went to the girls' room because they hadn't woken me all night and I saw Draco asleep in the rocking chair beds their cots. I walked over and shook him.

"Draco?" He stuttered awake.

"W-w-what? Oh. Hey."

He said, getting up and stretching. He looked at the fast asleep girls and they walked to the kitchen and he started fixing breakfeast.

"No one's going to expect us to go to the Great Hall, not with girls to take care of." He said when I asked why we weren't going to the Great Hall.

"Well, thanks for the good nights sleep. And I actually wanna go to classes but I'm the one to have to feed the girls but when I don't have to anymore, I'm coming to classes."

"That's will probally after Ginny and Luna's kids are born. Speaking of Ginny..." He trailed off as Ginny walked in, stretching.

"Hey guys. Sleep well?"

"I did because Draco stayed in the girl's room and did everything for me." I said.

"I hope Blaise will do that for me."

"I don't know when but I will soon grant your wish." Blaise said, walking into the room.

"Romantic, shamantic." Theo said, and Luna walked behind him and smacked his head.

"Ow! That hurt!" He yelled.

"Good!" She said. Luna walked over and got some food.

Then the girls started crying. I went back and started feeding them. They alrady had Draco's hair color and eye color. They'll probally have my bushy hair. I started laughing and switched to another girl. I started thinking about what happened that night of the end of the war. Ginny had poured something into my drink. Next thing I know, I'm going to have three kids. I think she put a fertility potion in my drink. I have to asked her. I feed the last girl and fixed my top then went back to the kitchen.

"Ginny, I have a question." I said.

"Yes, Hermione?" She said.

"The guys are going to chocked when I ask this but the night of the war, did you put a fertility potion in my drink?" Sure enough, Blaise, Theo, and Draco started chocking on their food and Luna started laughing.

She muttered something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Yes. I saw the ring before you told us. I saw it had the Malfoy crest. I didn't know you were going to come back to Hogwarts. I thought it would be cute. More little Malfoys running around." She said.

"Ginny!"

"I'm sorry, but you should know, I had some myself and gave some to Luna!" Luna stopped laughing and started chocking.

"What! You gave me a fertility potion!?" Luna yelled.

"My god, it's fine." Ginny said.

"No, it's not! Maybe a little, but you do know, those potions, last your whole life! They cause you to have a lot more kids!" I yelled.

"Well, then the Malfoy's, Nott's, and Zabini's can become the next biggest or even biggest family the wizarding world has ever seen!" Ginny yelled.

"I'm not that upset. I do love kids." Draco said.

"Aww." The girls started crying. "How about you go change the girls, then?" I said and heard Draco muttering under his breath as he walked off.

"Now, I'm going for a walk around the grounds and no one is going to follow me!" I said, walking out the door.

**End of POV**

**Draco's POV**

I finished changing the girls and went back to the living room.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked.

"She went walking and doesn't want to be followed."

"I'm going to follow her anyway. Some people still don't like how shes in a relationship with me. And when I say that, I mean Slytherins." I said and walked to the Great Hall. Everyone was enjoying breakfeast but everyone froze when a loud sream peirced through out the entire castle.

Hermione!

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE! AND I REALLY WANT REVEIWS!**


	8. Babies and Woken Comas

A Secret Relationship

**Last Time**

_"I'm going to follow her anyway. Some people still don't like how shes in a relationship with me. And when I say that, I mean Slytherins." I said and walked to the Great Hall. Everyone was enjoying breakfeast but everyone froze when a loud sream peirced through out the entire castle._

_Hermione!_

**Now**

**Draco's POV**

I started running towards the sound of the scream when it suddenly stopped. I started fearing for the worst. I saw teachers running behind me. I had heard it coming from the dungens and started sprinting down the stairs. I saw that the others had joined the teachers and ran down the stairs after me. Curse these damn steps.

I finally made it to the door and yelled the password and found the common room filled with Goyle and some other, younger Slytherins. I wanted to search the place.

" Out! Everyone out!" People started walking out and the teachers ran in. I started running around the room and looked everywhere they could have hidden her. Finally, I looked behind a chair by the fire place and saw, laying there, unconscious Hermione. I picked her up and ran up the stairs with her. Madame Pompfrey had been waiting there for her and we took her to the Hostpital Wing.

She was laying in the bed, her chest moving slowly, in 2 minutes. Then I heard whispers behind me that were a bit hard to understand.

"She deserved it."

"She is a traitor."

"How could SHE been apart of the Golden Trio."

"Guess it's the Black Duo now."

"She got Potter and Weasley locked up for no reason."

"She's a slut."

"She has three kids."

"Hope she's dead."

"ENOUGH! IF YOU AREN'T FRIENDS WITH US, GET THE HELL OUT!" And most people left until it was Ginny, Blaise, Theo, Luna, and the girls walking in. All the girls started crying.

"Why does this always happen to Hermione or Draco?" Ginny sobbed.

"Hermione seems to have the damage always." Theo stated.

"Why can't people just leave us alone?" I yelled. I saw Blaise and Theo whispering.

"We'll be right back." Theo said, and they backed out.

**End of POV**

**Blaise's POV**

Theo and me walked into the Great Hall and Theo yelled.

"LISTEN UP! THE HEAD BOY HAS ORDERED ALL SLYTHERIN MEMEBERS TO COME IN THE FRONT OF THE ROOM OF REQUIRMENT!" And we ran back and got Draco. When we got there, the house was waiting for us.

"Which one of you did this? Or should I say should I be punishing you all for the attemeptted murder?" Draco said and a younger Slytherin girl stepped up and people now had fear on their faces. Obvisly, she knew something.

"I know something but I want to say it in private." She said and I took her inside to question her. We got in and shut the door.

"What do you know?" I said.

"I saw what was happening but I couldn't stop it. I saw some of the seventh year Slytherins trying to curse her. They had made it into a "game" to see who got to curse her the most. When she screamed, someone silenced her and hid her because they knew they Draco had heard. Then he came down. He came out and then here we are." She finished.

"Good. Now, could you tell who was trying to hurt her? I feel sorry to call those people my house mates."

"Umm. Well, I know they were seventh years. Goyle was in there. Actually, the leader. But some seventh years were inocencent. and I saw a Millicent Bulstrode there to."

"Thank you for this information." I said and we walked out and I told Draco who the leaders were.

"Bulstrode and Goyle follow me, you two might be getting expelled for attempted murder." I started dragging them, knowing you shouldn't drag a girl but I hardly could Millicent as a girl.

When said Unity and stepped on gargoyle and stepped inside.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Goyle, Miss Bulstrode. What can I do for you?" Headmistress said.

"These are the two who started cursing Hermione." Theo said from behind.

"Ok, well, I will have the aurors here in minutes. You two sit." She said, glaring at Millicent and Greg. The three of us started to leave but the Headmistress stopped us.

"Mr. Malfoy, I wish to speak to you and Mrs. Malfoy, preferably when she's out of the Hostpital Wing."

"Ok, Headmistress." And we went back to the Hostpital Wing and I saw Hermione was still asleep and Madame Pompfrey was coming up to Draco.

**End of POV**

**Draco's POV**

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like a word in my office." I followed her to her office and she closed the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, it seems your wife is in a coma because of a poison given to her."

"She was poisoned?"

"Yes, I am not sure how long she will be in it because it seemed to be a rather strong potion."

"Wonder who cooked it up." I muttered. "Well, I have had the leaders tooken away to Azkaban, so we shan't worry about them."

"Ok, you may go." I walked out to the others.

" Someone poisoned Hermione so now she's in a coma." I said, not knowing what other wya to say it. Right away all the girls started crying.

"Why do we have to suffer?" Pansy sobbed as we walked to the Great Hall.

"Come on. The Prophet is coming in." I said, seeing the owls come in. We sat down at our table and the mail come down. I took the Prophet form the middle of the table and read the Headline.

**AZKABAN BREAK OUT!**

"Listen! it's about Azkaban!"

_This morning, as a Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle were entering the prison, they was an explosion and the people who seem to be missing are: Yaxley, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rolophus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Fineir Greybeck, Peter Petegriew, Avery, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Scabior, Nott Sr, Crabbe Sr, Zabini Sr, Goyle Sr, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, and the almost two new recruits. _

_Who's work is this? Ironicly, everyone that has gotten out were all put in by the same people. Hermione Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson._

_More on this story as it evolves. Rita Skeeter signing off..._

"They're going to come after us!" Pansy shrieked.

"Hope they don't for a while. Or die." Luna said and shocked everyone.

"Luna. I have never heard you talk like that?!" Ginny said.

"Eh, new Luna." She said and shrugged it off.

"Well, they are aurors, let them do their job. Besides, i'm to see Headmistress." I got up and went to her office. When I got up I heard," Enter."

"Hello, Headmistress."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. How is Mrs. Malfoy?" She asked.

"She's in a coma from a poison given to her so I'm not sure when she will wake. But I would like to know, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well, first the prophecy I told you about. Now, second, the break-out from Azkaban. And third, a end of the years ball for the seventh years."

"What does the prophecy say?"

" _Three special girls will be born with special powers, powers no one has ever recieved except for the four others that were their parents childhood friends, they go through the biggest tragedy they could afford, they create miricales, they have a special connection with each other and use their powers in a way that will change the five forever."_

"Well, we know that the fuve us me, Hermione, and the girls._ They have powers no one has ever recieved._ That could be anything. Most likely, their connection will be speaking to each other in their minds maybe?" I said.

"Maybe. Well, lets move on to the Azkaban incindent. You eleven are going to have lay low for a while. No going out of the castle to Hogmeade and try to be in a group as much as possible as you can. I don't need or want any of you getting hurt."

"Ok."

"Now, you should start planning the End of the years ball for the seventh years. It maybe be in 4 months away but I thought you should start planning, especially since Mrs. Malfoy's condintion. That is all." She finished.

"Ok, Headmistress." I walked out her office and went to the Room of Requirment where everyone was. **(A/N OMG IM LISTENING TO WIDE AWAKE AND IMAGINING DRACO'S SWAG WALK AND IT GOT TO THE FASTER PART! So perfect!)** I came in but didn't say anything, ust walked back to take care of the girls.

**End of POV**

**Ginny's POV**

We all watched as Draco walked through without saying a word. I was sure that he was tired of the people hurting us all, and plus, people put to justice where going to come back for them. I started bawling on the spot just thinking about it. I felt like going into depression. I don't see how this could get worse.

**A month later**

Hermione still wasn't awake. No one was hurt for awhile but I had a feeling it was just because the eleven of us never left the room. All the professors gave us permission to skip the classes as long as we could do the homework. When we did go out of the room, everyone just stared at us. I always had tears in my eyes when I went out because it made me think of Hermione. Draco barely did anything for the up coming ball. Depression brought all of us down.

I decided to go to class, whether anyone was coming or not. They were tired so I went by myself. I walked into Transfiguration and people had already started staring already. I sat down at the front when McGonagall came in and she jumped at my and I nodded and she carried on.

"Hello class. We will be looking at your animagus form choices. You will go into a dream and see three animals. You will chose between those three. Then you will write and 10 essay on your animagus choice." Suddenly, there was some banging outside and McGonagall left.

Suddenly, I had a very sharp pain in my abdomen. I let out a scream that caught everyone's attention.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Lavander said when my water broke.

"I'm going into" *groan* " labor. Please" *groan* " go get" *groan* " McGonagall." I start clutching my stomach and Lavander ran out and everyone else was trying to calm me.

"Dean, please go get the others. They're in the Room of Requirement."I said and Dean ran off. Headmistress ran in.

"Miss Weasley, we need to get you to the Hostpital Wing." She said, helping me up. When we go to the Hostpital Wing, it turned out my scream wasn't as small as I thought. Most teachers and student were standing the hall, wondering who scream. When they saw me, they started whispering. I got to the Hostpital Wing and laid on a bed. Madame Pompfrey closed the doors but them to be opened back up when Blaise ran in. He shut the door and ran over.

"Ginny!"

"Blaise, relax." I said and laughed but stopped when I had another contraction.

"Breath." Madame Pompfrey came in. "It's about time to push."

About an hour later, after giving birth to Caelum Corvus and Selenia Dariana, I drifted into a peaceful sleep as everyone came to visit.

**End of POV**

**Hermione's POV**

I started hearing this crying. It sounded like two babies. And I heard voices. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a bunch of people in the nursery and Ginny about 7 beds down. Ginny gave birth!

My throat was really dry when I said," Draco." He didn't hear me but at that moment, Luna decided to look at my bed and she saw me sitting us in bed. "Hermione!" She exclaimed and everyone turned saw I was awake. Draco ran straight to me the fastest and I started laughing.

"Hermione! Your awake!" Draco exclaimed.

"What happened?" I said as Madame Pompfrey gave me some nasty tasting potion.

"Well, first you were cursed and then poisoned." Luna said.

"How long have I been here?"

"Just over a month." Ginny said from a few beds down.

"Ginny! Congratz!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, Hermione! Glad your awake." She said.

"Madame Pompfrey, when can I leave?"

"I woud like you to stay the night and you can leave tomorrow. I know you have some kids to see." She said, and walked off.

"Great! I can't wait to see the girls. But Blase, Ginny, have you thought about the godparents?" I said.

"Not quite." Blaise said.

"I don't know who to pick." Ginny said.

"Maybe you should pick- nevermind, that would be unfair." Theo started.

"What?" Blaise.

"I was going to say who understands you the most."

"Well, sorry Draco, that would be you Theo." Blaise.

"And that would be Luna, seeing as she's actually in my real year. Sorry Hermione." Ginny said.

"So i guess it's settled. Luna and Theo are the godparents." Blaise said and they four started hugging.

"So did anything happen while I was here?" I asked and everyone looked to eachother with worried faces. "What? Did someone die?"

"No, ummm, everyone we put in Azkaban escaped." Theo said.

"What! On, no!" I said and started crying. Draco put his hand around me.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione." He said. "And we have a end of the year ball in a few months. And, there is a phrophecy about that girls I need to tell you about."

"Okay, what does it say?"

" Three special girls will be born with special powers, powers no one has ever recieved except for the four others that were their parents childhood friends, they go through the biggest tragedy they could afford, they create miricales, they have a special connection with each other and use their powers in a way that will change the twelve forever."

"Well, our childhood friends are Luna, Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Ginny. Their children."

"Sorry I came late Ginny. Hermione, your awake!" Pansy said, running in the room.

"Pansy!" I said and hugged her.

"So what were you saying?" She asked and I told her the phrophecy.

"Wow, I wonder what will be their powers." Ginny said.

"Don't know but all we know is all of our kids will share the power and a connection." Theo said.

"Okay, so what about the ball?" Luna said.

"Well, me and Hermione have to plan the end of the year ball." Draco said.

"Okay, let's talk about that tomorrow. I'm starting to get tired and it looked like Ginny was too." I said and everyone looked to the sleeping Ginny and hugged me and left as I fell asleep.

**The next morning after Hermione left the Hostpital Wing**

I walked into the Great Hall and everyone started watching me, the teachers looked suprised to see me. They sat up straight when I walked in. I sat down and started eating with everyone else.

"So, what kind of ball shall we do?" I asked.

"I think one with banners hanging everywhere saying "Congratz Graduates!" and decorate everything like that but all of them in different house colors." Draco said.

"I like that idea. The girls are going to come dress shopping with me today."

"The dance is two months away."

"If I wait until then, all the good dress with be taken."

"Okay, but I have to admit, I can't wait until these two months are over." He said and we turned to the others. The Luna started groaning.

"Guys, I'm going into labor. I guess we all have a habit of coming early." She laughed, standing up.

"The only person to make a joke when she's in labor." Blaise said and Theo smacked him upside the head and we carried Luna to the Hostpital Wing.

After an hour, we were let in to see the kids. Theo called me and Draco over.

"We've decided to chose you two the godparents." Luna said and hugged them both.

"Thanks, Luna, Theo." I said. "But, I'm going to see the girls. I need to anyway. Bye." I finished and got back to the room. I walked to the girls' room and changed and fed the girls. Only four months old. Before I know it, they'll be off to Hogwarts themselves. God, forbid, I miss that.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

**I HAVE A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! PLEASE!**


	10. Sorry Very sorry

I'm really sorry about this but I'm leaving this story for a while. If you can give me some ideas to put in the story. I could bring it back. School has drained me.


	11. AN

I'm posting this because I have one more chapter to most. I will have it up in maybe an hour or two but I'm posting this because you'll hate me after I post the last chapter, but I'll go ahead and tell you, there defiantly going to be a sequel!


	12. The End

A Secret Relationship

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is going to be so short but turn on some sad song. I don't know which but turn it on for dramatic affect. I'm really, really, really, really, really, reallyreally, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry that this is so short and sad. Don't hate me.**

**Last Time**

_"Has Mrs. Malfoy ever had a fertility potion?" She asked again._

_"Yes, she has." I said._

_"Well, she is pregnant."_

**Now**

**Draco's POV**

"How far along?" I said.

"A month. I'd like to keep her here overnight." Madame Pompfrey said and Blaise, Theo, and me left the Hostpital Wing. We walked in ours rooms and I started working on the designed for the ball. It's just two weeks away. I had my tux, hermione had her dress, it was going to be amazing. I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, I got out of bed and went to the Hostpital Wing. hermione was gathering her things and walking out when she saw me.

"Hey, Draco." She said and kissed me.

"Hey. Did you find out what your having?"

"One child this time."

"Great." I said and we walked to the room and I cooked breakfeast for us all.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later; The day of the ball**

Hermione and I had spent all of the two weeks fixing the ball decorations. Ginny, Blaise, Theo, and Luna had helped us and now it was finally finished and ready for tonight. Streamers were all over the trees outside. We heard chamred the trees too. Each were a house's colors. The was a big banner over a stage, for a band that was going to play tonight, that said," Hogwarts Class of 2012!"

It was now 6pm and the dance started at 7. Blaise, Theo, and me were in my room, getting ready.

"Ready for tomorrow?"Theo asked me.

"Yeah. I'm going to ask Hermione to move in, finally. I couldn't until now."

"You already know she gonna scream yes." Blaise joked.

"Well, shouldn't you be excited Blaise. You're getting married tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

**End of POV**

**Hermione's POV**

"This is going to be the best night ever!" Ginny squealed.

"Well, this may be the best night but for you Ginny, tomorrow will be the best day! You're going to get married!" Luna exclaimed.

"I'm so glad both of you are my maids of honor. I couldn't chose!"Ginny exclaimed and I started working on my hair while the girls did too.

"And Pansy, Amarissa, and Selenia are the bride's maids! They will look so cute!" I squealed.

"The dance starts in 30 minutes! Come on." Luna said and we all went out, Me dressed in a long white dress with gold her and there, gold shoes, and gold earings, my hair straight. Ginny had on a purple dress, silver here, silver there, silver shoes and earings, her hair curled into a bun. Luna was in a blue short dress white white, her own house colors, and all her acsessories were white. She had her hair curly all around and we saw the guys in matching tuxes. We put our arms in theirs and walked to the door to the outside dance. We slowly opened the door and everyone watched as we desended the stairs.

"Now, time for the Head Boy and Head Girl dance!" McGonagall said the band started playing a slow song. Suddenly, we heard pops of apperation.

"We're back!" Bellatrix cackled.

**End of POV**

**Draco's POV**

"We're back!" Bellatrix cackled and Death Eaters plus Potter and Weasley started shooting curses. I started rushing everyone towards the door but Death Eaters were blocking the doors. Everyone was screaming curses and Bellatrix was heading right for us. WE dres our wands while Ginny and Blaise were fight Scabior, Luna and Theo were fighting Yaxely and some teachers and student were fighting the others.

"This is our revenge!" I heard a Death Eater yelled and Hermione was one-on-one fighting Bellatrix and I jumped in shooting curses, but Bellatrix jump reflected them all. She apperated off again, somewhere in the dance and we saw most of the Death Eaters dead, but Peter, Scabior, Avery, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Just a few, plus a no-where-to-be-seen Bellatrix. Ginny and Blaise finished off Scabior and moved onto Avery and Hermione and I started battling Peter, who we quickly kill with a sectespera. We saw the rest of our group fighting the only Death Eaters left, the siblings.

Suddenly, Bellatrix cackled from behind us.

"Good bye, Mudblood!" Bellatrix said and shot a curse.

"NO!" I said and started jumping infront of it. I heard the siblings fall down, and Ginny, Blaise, Theo, and Luna turn around to see the curse miss me but hit Hermione.

We watched as Hermione's dead body hit the ground.

* * *

**As you know, I'm really sorry! I am really, really, really sorry! But there is a sequel!**


End file.
